Dream World
Dream World is the eleventh episode of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 1, 2010. It is the twenty-fourth episode overall. Plot Text in italic takes place in Bruce's dream world. Batman patrols the streets of Gotham. He sees a woman walking with groceries. He then sees Man-Bat and yells at the woman to run. Man-Bat picks up the woman and then drops her. Batman jumps over and catches her. Poison Ivy sees a man and enthralls him by a kiss. She orders him to walk off Gotham's cliffs. It is revealed she has just sprouted this power. Batman saves the man before he falls off the high cliff. An elderly woman is crossing the street with Clayface driving a car, ready to hit her. Batman saves the woman and takes her home. Batman asks the three villains what they're trying to do and they are trying to prove he cannot save everyone. They then all escape. At the GCPD, it is very busy. Gordon asks Sarah what's happening. She tells him that after Batman went missing a week ago crime has risen due to his sidekicks being high schoolers. Gordon asks her how she knows that and she tells him it was pretty obvious but how does he knows. Gordon is forced to reveal he knows Batman. Sarah is angry he didn't tell her but understands why. They kiss as Leslie walks in. She makes a witty sarcastic comeback to their kiss and then tells them that all the doctors are on vacation because of Easter and so many more patients are coming in. Sarah tells her she'll announce that until they can find Batman no more doctors, lawyers, and police officers leave the city. Batman wonders why the night seems to be lasting so long. He passes it off as the night shift but is still curious. He also wonders why the only crimes popping up are by Ivy, Clayface, and Man-Bat. In the Mansion, Bruce is unconscious as Ivy is tapping into his mind with plants along with Man-Bat and Clayface. She can generate a reality in Bruce's mind but it is not very strong which is why Gotham seems to be empty. Clayface shape-shifts into a normal thief. Batman jumps from the rooftops when he sees a thief with a purse running along with an elderly woman yelling. He jumps down and catches the thief. However, he sees the Clayface look in the thief and realizes the woman looks a lot like Poison Ivy. They both turn into their forms and run off. Batman is confused and has to get to the bottom of this. At the underground base, Joker, Penguin, and Riddler watch over Harley while she cannot see them. Riddler and Penguin walk into her room and tell her that they faked her death with Jervis. She asks why and they tell her they wanted to free her from the fight between Two-Face and Joker. She tells them she loves Two-Face and tries to get up. They walk out and lock the door. She bangs on it. She hears punches and screams. Riddler and Penguin are pretending to be beaten by the Joker. Her cell door opens and the Joker walks in telling her he's rescuing her. She backs away and tells him she loves Two-Face. Joker kidnaps her and takes her away. Falcone tells his men that it's been long enough. He tells them to give Maroni the shot and take him to the woods. Maroni wakes up in the woods and a man is there. He asks Maroni what he is doing there and he tells him he last remembered walking towards Falcone's mansion in these woods. He runs back to Gotham. Batman makes his way to Wayne Manor and walks in. He finds Bruce unconscious. He also sees the three villains standing around him. Ivy is forced to break off the connection. Batman is sucked away. Bruce wakes up on the couch. Ivy, Clayface, and Man-Bat are gone. Bruce believes it was a dream but is still very suspicious. Maroni gets into town where everyone is staring. He asks them what and they say he has been gone for a month. That night, a man is robbing a convenience store. Batman stops him and everyone applauds. He wonders why and goes home that night where he learns on the news that Batman shows up again after a week of crime. Barbara is asleep in her bedroom. She is dreaming of her forgotten experience in Project Cadmus. She wakes up is confused but goes back to sleep. Jervis is in his cell in Arkham and watches the oceans below him. Killer Croc jumps out of the ocean and jumps ten stories. He keeps this up until he breaks open Jervis' cell and breaks him out. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 14.92 million U.S. live viewers. *Alexander Gould, Sarah Hyland, Nathan Gamble, Floriana Lima, Victoria Cartagena, Andrew Stewart-Jones, Nicholas D'Agosto, Thomas Haden Church, and Nathan Darrow do not appear in this episode as Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, James Gordon Jr., Maggie Sawyer, Renee Montoya, Chris Allen, Two-Face, Cameron van Cleer, and Mr. Freeze. *This episode received generally negative reviews. It scored a 25% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 35 out of 100 on Metacritic. *This episode marks the largest, so far, ratings drop in the entire series, dropping 2.58 million.